otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Funeral Service
Personnel participating or attending the services must wear the Uniform of the Day, though a black arm band will usually be authorized. When a chaplain of appropriate faith is not available, the service may be read by the commanding officer or an officer designated by him/her. The committal service is as follows: Officer's call. Pass the word "All hands bury the dead" (the ships should be stopped, if practicable, and colors displayed at half-mast) Assembly (All hands assemble in the Airlock, Launch Bay, or other designated place) Adjutant's call (Call to Attention) Bring the massed formation to Parade Rest Burial service (see below) The Scripture (Parade Rest) The prayers (Parade Rest, heads bowed) The Committal (Attention, Hand Salute) The Benediction (Parade Rest, heads bowed) Fire three volleys (Attention, Hand Salute) Taps. Close up colors. Resume course and speed at the last note of Taps (Hand Salute) Encasing of the flag (Attention) Retreat (Resume normal duties) The body is arranged in the airlock, covered by the Royal Naval Service Ensign. Burial Service CAPTAIN: Let us pray. We brought nothing into this world, and it is certain we can carry nothing out. The Lord gave, and the Lord hath taken away; blessed be the Name of the Lord. PSALM 23 The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want, He maketh me to lie down in verdent pastures, he leadeth me beside still waters. He refeshes my soul; he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord for ever. CAPTAIN: For as much as it hath pleased Almighty God to take unto himself the soul of our dear brother/sister here departed, we therefore commit his body to the void, to be turned into corruption, looking for the resurrection of the body, when space shall give up her dead, and the life of the world to come, through our Lord Jesus Christ; who at his coming shall change our vile body, that it may be like his glorious body, according to the mighty working whereby he is able to subdue all things unto himself.." (The body is ejected from the airlock) I heard a voice from heaven saying unto me: from henceforth blessed are the dead which die in the Lord; even so saith the Spirit; for they rest from their labours. Let us pray. Most merciful father we beseech thee of thine infinite goodness to give us grace to live in thy fear and love and to die in thy favour, that when the judgement shall come we may be found acceptable in thy sight through the love of thy Son, our Saviour, Jesus Christ. Amen. CAPTAIN: The grace of our Lord, Jesus Christ, and the love of God, and the fellowship of the Holy Ghost, be with us all evermore. Amen. (All Hands on Hats. Dismissed.) category: Royal Naval Service (Classic Journeys Era)